Opowieść współmówiona
Ostatnio rozpocząłem pastę/grę http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_wsp%C3%B3lnie_opowiadana 'która odniosła spory sukces, ale przeszła bardzo w trollpastę, mimo, że jest częściami straszna i fajna. Dlatego postanowiłem zrobić kolejną wersję, tym razem w wymiarze czysto creepypastowym. Za jakiś czas pojawi się kolejna wersja, w której będzie można dokonywać wyborów, ale jeszcze nad nią pracuję :D.' Oto zasady: 1. Do istniejącej historyjki dopisujemy dalszy tekst (poprzez edycję strony) w postaci wpisów, tzn. nowy akapit, podpis autora i tekst długości do 3 linijek(bo to ma być wspólne dzieło, więc przekazujemy swoje myśli zwięźle i sprawnie :D ) 22'. Nie powtarzamy się, kolejny własny wpis możemy dodać po 3 cudzych wpisach.' 3. Staramy się nie nawiązywać do istniejących creepypast (jak ktoś chce, to może zrobić osobną historię z nawiązaniami, ale zapewne wyjdzie jak ta w linku u góry), ponieważ uważam, że mamy tyle wyobraźni, że możemy zmyślić coś nowego. 4. Nie trollujemy. Można dać czasem jakiś akcent humorystyczny, ale nie wypisywać jakichś głupot, o postaciach rzeczywistych lub jakichś produktach, bo to zabija charakter creepypasty. 5. Nie usuwamy wpisów innych użytkowników (chyba, że to naprawdę trolle i wandale, ale żeby też nie było tak, że ktoś specjalnie usuwa pracę innego użytkownika, bo mu nie pasuje), ponieważ cała zabawa polega na tym, żeby dostosować się lub zmienić tok historii tworzonej przez innych. 6.Powodzenia :D. Pajacer Jestem przerażona, już drugi dzień szukają mnie w tym lesie... piotrekccc ... Nie miałam dokąd biec. Słyszałam w oddali warczenie psów i krzyki ludzi. Ale dalej biegłam zaczęłam tracić dech, więc, nie patrząc gdzie biegnę, zaczęłam przypominać sobie jak to się wszystko zaczęło... BananowyHajs ... Kilka miesięcy temu byłam "normalna". Przynajmniej bardziej niż teraz. Nie miałam problemów z ocenami, prowadziłam raczej towarzyskie życie. Jednak najważniejsze jest to, że wtedy nie działo się nic dziwnego. Do czasu, gdy zaczęłam słyszeć te głosy... SweetDreams1 ... szepty wypełniały całą moją głowę. Wciąż je słyszałam. Każdego dnia, miałam już tego dosyć. Uciekłam. Biegłam na oślep ze łzami w oczach. Wróciłam. Nie miałam po co biec, nie miałam po co uciekać. Rodzina nawet tego nie zauważyła. Niczego. Nawet tego, że się pocięłam... piotrekccc ... Gdy powiedziałam o tym mojej matce, powiedziała, że na tak małe rany wystarczy plaster i że mam przestać pajacować. Przyrzekałam się ranom na przedramieniu i lewej nodze. Zmalały. To znaczy, były mniejsze, niż wtedy kiedy się cięłam... Pajacer ... To niemożliwe! Jak rany mogły się tak szybko zagoić?! To chyba przez ten dziwny napój który znalazłam wracając do domu... Wyjca14 miał całkiem fajny czerwony kolor, coś w stylu świecącej krwi. Ale smakował jak soczek o smaku malinowym. Chyba nie powinnam tego pić... {Rezcroft} Ale nieważne.... Teraz liczy się ucieczka! Już nie mam siły! Czuję jak opadam gdy nagle... Rocket-215] ... Kątem oka dostrzegłam mały, drewniany budynek. Szybko podniosłam się z ziemi i pobiegłam w tamtym kierunku... Pajacer ...Zbliżając się zauważyłam, że drzwi wypadły z zawiasów, a okna były wybite. Z wnętrza ziała ciemność... BananowyHajs Mimo to weszłam tam. Dziwne uczucie, które wówczas mnie ogarnęło nasilało się z każdym następnym krokiem. Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie tak, ale nadal szłam przed siebie. Ciche pomruki wiatru brzmiały jak wycie bólu. Każdy następny krok powodował, że podłoga skrzypiała, czułam, że depczę po owadach. Amizu Szłam powoli przed siebie i rozglądałam się. Bałam się spojrzeć pod siebie, czując coś obślizgłego pod nogami. O odwróceniu się już wolę nie wspominać. Wtem, usłyszałam ciszy głos. Nie byłam pewna, skąd dochodził i co mówił, ale zatrzymałam się. Stałam tak chyba przez kilka minut patrząc przed siebie i trzęsąc się. Próbowałam się uspokoić, ale moje racjonalne myślenie powoli przegrywało z przerażeniem. "Spokojnie, przecież nic się nie dzieje... To tylko wiatr..." myślałam. Powoli odwróciłam głowę... the Writer... i spojrzałam w lustro. Gdy teraz tak o tym myślę, to zaskoczona jestem, że w tak zaniedbanym i od lat zapewne opuszczonym domu znajdował się tak kosztowny, starodawny sprzęt. Ale wtedy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, gdyż wpatrywałam się w swoje odbicie. Niby po drugiej stronie stałam ja, ale wyglądałam nieco inaczej niż zwykle... Misko02 ...Wygląd był identyczny, może z wyjątkiem szczegółów takich jak zadrapania od patyków, ale czułam że widziałam w lustrze swoją dusze, była nieczysta, wgapiałam się w to, aż nagle usłyszałam że ktoś idzie, jak najszybciej schowałam się do szafy... Rocket-215 ... Mimo, że szafa była spróchniała i prawie się rozleciała, dobrze mnie ochroniła. Osoba, której kroki słyszałam, mnie nie znalazła i odeszła. Myślę, że poczekam w domku aż przestaną mnie szukać. Wyszłam z szafy i moją uwagę znów przykuło lustro... Pajacer ...Nadal wyglądałam w nim tak samo, ale zauważyłam, że tuż za moim ramieniem znajduje się wielka szarawa plama, którą ledwo co widziałam. Wtedy, usłyszałam za sobą... BananowyHajs ... delikatną muzykę. Dźwięki melodii dochodziły z maleńkiego pudełka za mną. Bałam się ruszyć. Nie chciałam myśleć czym jest szara plama. Mimo to wzięłam głęboki oddech i odwróciłam się w kierunku pozytywki. Wsłuchiwałam się w spokojne dźwięki Grisly Reminder, gdy... Epidendrozaur123 ...nagle zza rogu wyskoczyło TO... nie umiem wam tego dokładnie opisać... było niebiesko-szare, oczy świeciły się krwawą czerwienią. Miało wielkie pazury, przypominające sierpy. Zaczęło mnie gonić... musiałam uciekać... Misko02 ...Już nie miałam gdzie biec, czułam że ten las się nie kończy, aż nagle zauważyłam łąkę, weszłam, słońce strasznie świeciło, a to coś nie chciało na nie wejść, ucieszyłam się, szłam po łące aż nagle zauważyłam... Pajacer ...,że grunt pod moimi stopami się zapada. Nie zdążyłam zareagować, gdy zaczęłam spadać. Uderzyłam z impetem o ziemię. Wszystko mnie bolało. Straciłam przytomność... KSZB Obudziłam się w dziwnym miejscu. Wyglądało na opuszczony szpital psychiatryczny. Moja głowa... Wszystko mnie boli. Ostatnie pamiętam to upadek... Übersoldat ...oraz to dziwne stworzenie biegnące w moją stronę. Nagle na korytarzu usłyszałam szelest i postanowiłam... BananowyHajs ... sprawdzić co to może być. Cóż... nie miałam nic do stracenia, w końcu przed chwilą zapadłam się pod ziemię i ścigał mnie jakiś potwór... Zamierzałam wstać z łóżka (szpitalnego chyba), ale ku mojemu przerażeniu okazało się, że niestety jestem do niego przykuta. Szarpałam się, ale to nic nie dało. Wtedy... Amizu ...do pokoju weszła ubrana w biały, lekarski fartuch pielęgniarka. Trzymała tacę, na której... ComingTrueFear ... znajdowały się trzy klucze. Każdy z nich... Rocket-215 ... pasował do innego zamka. Znajdowały się one... Snickersowaty...w korytarzu tego szpitala. Jednak byłam przykuta do łóżka. Musiałam więc... Amizu ...poczekać i zobaczyć co zrobi kobieta. Stanęła kilka metrów od łóżka, na którym leżałam i położyła tacę na podłogę. Odwróciła się w moją stronę... Misko02...i powiedziała szepcąc... Übersoldat ..."Tylko jeden."... BananowyHajs Jej głos przyprawił mnie o ciarki. Był cichy i tajemniczy. Jej oczy błyszczały czerwonym blaskiem, a usta wykrzywiły się w złowieszczy uśmiech. Miałam wybrać klucz. Ale wszystkie były identyczne. Nie wiedziałam, który z nich mam wybrać. Po namyśle wybrałam ostatni z nich... ComingTrueFear ... Jego kształt przypominał serce. Wydawał się najbezpieczniejszy z pozostałej trójki. Jednak pielęgniarka... Misko02...Zaśmiała się, gdy chciałam odłożyć klucz powiedziała "dokonałeś wyboru"... piotrekccc ... Prowadziła mnie mrocznymi korytarzami. Czułam przeszywający mnie strach związany z drzwiami które mijaliśmy, a raczej głosami wydobywającymi się zza nich. Zauważyłam, że minęłam drzwi z narysowaną czaszką. Następne z wyskrobanym napisem "memento mori". W końcu pielęgniarka doprowadziła mnie do... Übersoldat ...starych metalowych drzwi, wyglądających na drzwi od chłodni. Pielęgniarka kazała mi otworzyć kłódkę, która blokowała drzwi i... Pajacer ...one same się otworzyły. Moim oczom ukazały się zamrożone szynki. Tak, to była chłodnia, zwykła, normalna chłodnia. Po jej drugiej stronie znajdowały się kolejne drzwi z namalowanym ciemną farbą napisem; "Nie ma już odwrotu". Przyjrzałam się dokładniej szynkom. Były uwędzone, ale po co są tutaj?... Übersoldat ...Na półkach, na których leżały były przyklejone białe kartki z napisanymi na nich datami i nazwiskami. Jedna półka była pusta. Na kartce napisane było moje nazwisko i dzisiejsza data. Podeszłam do drzwi wiedząc, że nie mam wyboru, i otworzyłam je. Straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w tym samym pomieszczeniu lecz zniszczonym. Ze ścian schodziła zgniłozielona farba, chłodnię oświetlała już tylko jedna żarówka a w powietrzu unosił się smród zgniłego mięsa. Wstałam gdy... ™TheFlash™ ...pojawiła się straszna postać w czarnym garniturze która powiedziała - wynocha z chłodni! - wtedy... Epidendrozaur123 ...ta postać zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawił się straszny niebiesko-szary potwór z pazurami jak sierpy. To ten sam potwór co wcześniej mnie gonił... Pajacer ...Rzuciłam się do ucieczki. Dobiegłam do drzwi, ale były zamknięte. Potwór powoli kroczył za mną, chyba chciał się zabawić moim strachem. Podbiegłam do drugich. Również zaryglowane. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Wtedy ujrzałam... Übersoldat ... wielki rzeźnicki nóż leżący na stole. Podbiegłam w jego stronę i wzięłam go do ręki... Ipek ... Schowałam się obok szafki było zimno czekałam na niego z tym tasakiem i gdy do mnie podeszedł to uderzyłam go tym tasakiem prosto w ... Misko02...Szyje, w rezultacie odciełam mu głowe. Chciał mnie drapnąć, ale zanim się dobrze zamachnął, padł na ziemie, obejrzałam dokładniej chłodnie... Pajacer ...nic nie znalazłam. Przyjrzałam się dokładniej trupowi. W gardle potwora ujrzałam złoty klucz od drzwi. Tych drugich drzwi. Ale co mnie obchodziły drzwi, gdy byłam naprawdę głodna. Szynki nie dało się zjeść. Jedyną rzeczą zdatną do zjedzenia było ciało potwora... KSZB Ze smutkiem i strachem powoli zajadałam się kończynami potwora, kiedy ktoś mnie ogłuszył i.... ComingTrueFear ... padłam na ziemie. Kiedy się ocknęłam byłam w zupełnie innym pokoju a na mojej szyi była zawiązana pętla od szubienicy. Nagle poczułam oddech na swoim karku przerażona odwróciłam się za siebie i... BananowyHajs ... poczułam jak lniana pętla zaciska się na mojej szyi. Z każdą chwilą mój oddech stawał się coraz płytszy. Kopałam nogami, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc. Czułam, że moim ciałem władają wstrząsy. Z moich ust wydobyła się krew. Wówczas ujrzałam pielęgniarkę z ostatnim kluczem. "Zły wybór" - powiedziała. Wtedy ogarnęła mnie czerń. Pajacer Obudziłam się na łące. Słońce świeciło na bezchmurnym niebie, ptaki słodko śpiewały. Wokoło rosły rozmaite drzewa z przepysznymi owocami, którymi objadał się przez dobre, nie wiem ile. Tutaj czas nie miał znaczenia. Postanowiłam pospacerować, po krainie w której się znalazłam. Po kilku minutach marszu zauważyłam coś różniącego się od krajobrazu. Moim oczom ukazały się drzwi, te same drzwi od chłodni, jednak teraz napis był inny. "Czy chcesz wrócić?". Nie wiem, nie chcę... Pan wrócić do tego przeklętego miejsca. Nagle coś zobaczyłam. Mianowicie zauważyłam, że świat w koło drzwi zaczyna się momentalnie starzeć. Trawa schła, drzewa próchniały, zwierzęta nagle zaczynały momentalnie chorować i obracać się w proch. Ruszyłam więc w stronę drzwi. Gdy je przekroczyłam nagle świat znikł, a ja obudziłam się przykuta do łóżka. Ale tym razem nie byłam sama w pokoju... TheGardenPL ...W najciemniejszym kącie pokoju, położonym dokładnie naprzeciw mojego łóżka, dostrzegłam ruch... W pokoju robiło się coraz jaśniej, światło powoli zabijało cień z kąta, gdzie ktoś siedział, a może nawet COŚ siedziało. Wiedziałem, że za chwilę stanę oko w oko z moim oprawcą, przykuta do łóżka i całkowicie bezradna. Kiedy już widziałam rękę oprawcy, wyposażoną w długie i ostrze pazury, nagle... Wiki Zaczęłam płakać... Pajacer Potwór zatrzymał się w miejscu. Zapytał niskim, ciężkim głosem: - Dlaczego płaczesz? - Boje się umrzeć... - Nie umrzesz, nie teraz... - w tym momencie otworzył kajdany, którymi byłam przypięta... Rocket-215 ...Następnie zaprowadził mnie do następnego, ciemnego pomieszczenia. Kiedy znalazłam włącznik światła zapaliła się mała żaróweczka zwisająca z sufitu. Wtedy dostrzegłam, że... honey ...na tacy pojawił się nowy klucz. On był... 'Dekiel1102 '''plastikowy! Do tego wokół niego była krew. Najpierw myślałam że to tylko dziwny nic nie znaczący bazgroł, ale z lekkiego oddalenia zauważyłam napis w jakimś dziwnym języku, chyba chińskim. Wystraszyłam się, wzięłam klucz i odwróciłam się. I wtedy go zobaczyłam. W pełnym świetle zauważyłam, że ten potwór... Pajacer Zmalał. Teraz wyglądał jak dziecko kosmity. Wycofał się szybko w ciemność... Pan... I zostawił mnie samą z kluczem. Wyszłam na korytarz. zobaczyłam dwoje drzwi. Wybrałam te z napisem memento mori, mając nadzieję, że jest to tylko zmyłka. Otwarłam drzwi i straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w... Bananowy ...łóżku w moim pokoju. Myślałam, że to wszystko mi się tylko przyśniło. Teraz wiem, że to było tylko zapowiedzią do tego, co się mia wydarzyć już niedługo. Przypominają mi o tym ciche głosy w mojej głowie i ten plastikowy klucz, który zawsze noszę na szyi. Nocą, gdy nie mogę spać, widzę pod moim oknem tą pielęgniarkę z mojej wizji. Wydaje mi się, że... 'Dekiel1102 '''z jej nosa kapie krew, a w oczach są tylko same białka. Zawsze puka w okno mając na szyi dwa pozostałe klucze, których nie wybierałam. Kiedyś (gdy nie mogłam zasnąć) znowu pukała, ale była inna, bardziej zmasakrowana. Trudno to opisać ale wyglądała mniej więcej jakby... Rocket-215 ... ukrywała coś ważnego. Coś naprawdę ważnego. Coś co mogłoby... Pajacer ...wskrzesić tamtego chłopaka. Zabiłam go, nikt się nie dowiedział. Myślą, że zaginął... Bananowy ... ale jego martwe ciało właśnie gnije wśród zeschniętych liści w pobliskim lesie. Po tym, gdy zadźgałam chłopca nożem, dręczą mnie nocne koszmary, a w nich widzę jego zmasakrowaną twarz. On również mnie pragnie mnie ostrzec. Ostrzec? A może jednak jest tylko zapowiedzią mojej śmierci? Czyżby wkrótce miała mnie spotkać kara za to co zrobiłam? Eniek702 Nie wiem. Ale wiem, że muszę uciekać. Daleko. Najdalej jak się da. Mam nadzieję że na drugim końcu świata zaznam spokoju. A jak nie... to będę wędrować do końca życia. Wyruszam już jutro. Anonim(niezarejestrowany) Gdy następnego dnia byłam już w połowie drogi do sąsiedniego miasta, okazało się, że zapomniałam pistoletu na kulki, który był dla mnie cenną pamiątką. Zdenerwowana i zbulwersowana wróciłam do domu co zajęło mi całe 64 minuty. Na szczęście nikt nie zauważył mojego zniknięcia, a tym bardziej powrotu. W końcu już bez problemów mogłam iść dalej. Pajacer Gdy byłam już na obrzeżach miejscowości do której zmierzałam, zauważyłam ścieżkę, prowadzącą przez pola, miałam dziwne przeczucie, że powinnam iść tam, gdzie prowadziła. Ale nie miałam pewności... Paradichlorobenzen... czy przypadkiem jakaś gadzina czy inny zboczeniec nie wyskoczy w połowie drogi i mnie nie ukatrupi w najboleśniejszy sposób. W mojej głowie snuły się różne domysły związane z tą ścieżką. Może powinnam tam iść? Akurat znajdzie się tam coś przydatnego? TheGardenPL Mimo wszystko, postanowiłam tam iść. Ruszyłam w drogę. Szłam powoli, nigdzie się nie śpiesząc. W pewnym momencie zerwał się wiatr, delikatnie muskając rośliny pochylające się pod jego dotykiem. Wiejąc śpiewał tą starą, smętną pieśń, jęcząc w przeróżnych zakamarkach i szumiąc w uszach. Spostrzegłam, że ścieżka prowadzi do lasu. Nie przestawałam iść. Wkroczyłam do lasu i nagle... KubaRozpruwacz ...zobaczyłam dziwne, małe stworzenie ze świecącymi się oczami. Popatrzyło na mnie chwilę, po czym szybko się oddaliło. Postanowiłam za nim pójść. Pajacer Podążając za stworkiem dotarłam do polany, podczas gdy on był już po jej drugiej stronie, usłyszałem szelest liści dochodzący z lewej strony. Pomyślałam, że zostałam wciągnięta w pułapkę i już miałam rzucić się do ucieczki, gdy ujrzałam coś straszniejszego od jakiegokolwiek potwora, który mógłby na mnie czyhać - z krzaków wyczołgał się człowiek przegryziony w pół, za nim ciągnął się krwawy szlak. Przerażona podbiegłam mu pomóc. Chciałam go wynieść z tego lasu, ale on nie widząc już dla siebie nadziei, ostatkiem sił chwycił mnie lekko za rękę i wyszeptał "Uciekaj". W tym momencie jego ciało zesztywniało. Patrzyłam przez chwilę w jego martwe źrenice, po czym zamknęłam mu oczy i wstrząśnięta całym wydarzeniem wstałam. Stworek czekał... Dr.Philips ... na mnie. Pomyślałam, że on zabił tego człowieka, chciałam uciekać, ale on wydał z siebie najgłośniejszy wrzask jaki w życiu słyszałam. Przestał, zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie i przewróciłam się na ziemie. Stworek podszedł i zaczął mnie ciągnąć za nogę... Dekiel1102 ... i dociągnął do domku za pagórkiem na polanie. Domek wyglądałby normalnie gdyby nie to, że... Paweloelo320 ... że wyglądał jakby był uszyty z jakiegoś materiału. Wyglądało to na skórę jakiegoś zwierzaka. Bardzo trudno opisać ten wygląd. Jednak jedna rzecz przeraziła mnie jeszcze bardziej. A konkretniej... Niezdobywak ... wnętrze tego "domu". Były tam takie jakby lustra, tylko że były ... {Pajacer} ...dziwne. Nie pokazywały wnętrza domu... Widać było to co na zewnątrz, tylko bardzo ciemne, a wszędzie snuły się szarawe postacie... Kategoria:Wspólne pisanie Kategoria:Opowiadania